when the inocent imbrace the darkness
by animevamp1
Summary: what happens when Harry find out the truth and he goes to knockturn ally for some thinking time. Who’s the mysterious man he meets. What do the Malfoy’s have to do with any of it? And who are the princes his new family talks about. And whats with the
1. saviors

Hiya it's me again. Sorry bout my other story but here a new one and I promise it won't happen again so here you go.

_**Summery**_: what happens when Harry find out the truth and he goes to knockturn ally for some thinking time. Who's the mysterious man he meets. What do the Malfoy's have to do with any of it? And who are the princes his new family talks about. And whats with the light?

I walked down the street making sure my hood was covering all of my face. I was told it was stupid to walk down in knockturn ally all by myself but I really don't care at the moment.

Sirius was dead, Dumbldork betrayed me, he also didn't know I knew, Voldemort was being poisoned, and on top of that I found out Hermione and Luna were my only true friends. 'Well except Neville. I don't know if he is or not yet.' I snorted at the thought.

Slowly I walked by two very ugly witches who were talking about me, even thought they didn't know that.

"Did you here? The Potter child has disappeared?" she whispered then stared at my as I chuckled.

I looked up realizing that it was dark out and every one who was 'normal' had gone inside for the night.

I shrugged and kept walking forward watching the almost full moon. 'at least its quite.' I thought.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of a dark black cloak. When I caught the mans eyes I stopped my foot half on the concrete half in the air.

The mans eyes were captivating and no matter how much I tried to look away I couldn't look away from they swirling yellow eyes. Neither of us made a sound took a breath, moved away.

He continues to stared back for a long time his eyes never blinking for thos3 long minutes.

Slowly his hand rose to me, "_come to me little one" _the voice said. It was in my head I noticed since his lip never moved from their spot and it had a slight echo to the words.

My feet moved on their own accord. Putting one foot in front of the other I walked towards the tall pale man.

'What are you doing Harry stop walking this instant!' I yelled at myself. My foot stopped in mid air.

_"Come"_ he said again sternly and my foot jerked forward and I slowly raised my hand to his.

When my hand touched his soft hand my eyes rolled in the back of my head and I slumped forward and everything went dark.

My eyes slowly flickered open; I noticed that I was lying on the grass on my back my head flopped to the side.

I was looking at a large set of trees that might be a forest. And standing in front of the largest tree I could see was the yellow eyed man and another man that had blond hair that flowed down to the bottom of his shoulder blades that was facing me. his eyes were a amber color that reminded me of Remus.

I soon realized that my head hurt and I moaned and reached for my head.

I opened my eyes again and gave a short loud yelp. The yellow eyed man was mere inched from my face.

His hand flashed out and he put his hand to my cheek.

Darkness.

When I opened my eyes once again we were moving. This time I barely had the strength to open my eyes.

I saw trees flashing by and I realized that I was being carried.

When I looked up at him, feeling my movement looked down at me. my head heavy I couldn't continue looking at him my head fell to the side right into his chest.I was so dazed I almost didn't feel the arm under my neck move and lightly grabbed my neck.

Darkness again.

When I woke again I was laying down and the two unknown men were leaning over me.

One was biting my neck and the other was biting my inner elbow area.

When I realized what they were doing I I tried to scream. They let go and looked up at me in shock.

I tried to move away from them. But I was too weak. The bit on my arm was staring to burn I noticed I grabbed it and started to scream.

Abruptly I felt w\a wrist on my mouth, not a hand, and something dripped into my mouth.

I tried to push it away but he was much stronger then me and it forced its way down my throat.

This time the darkness came from the pain and not from his hand and the last thing I felt was the liquid running down my throat.

I didn't quite wake up this time but all I felt was the pain that had embed itself within my body.

It felt like hundreds of people had cast the cruciatus (spelling) curse on me with all the power they could.

Most of the pain was in my heart and head. There were other pains but I didn't feel those as much.

I started yelling; at least I think I did. Screaming maybe they world loosen up. Maybe that's what they wanted, me screaming. Kept trying I felt little better as I yelled.

I raised my hand and stared clawing at my face, my heart where ever I could reach.

Someone grabbed my hands and held them down. I yelled and fought back and cried any thing I could.

It hurt it hurt so badly. I felt the tears run down my face.

Someone said the word sleep and reach out touched my tear streaked face and this time I embraced the darkness.

I looked around. The blond haired man was sitting by the light in the corner, he was leaning back and his eyes were closed.

I turned the other way. The man, I finally realized he had waist length black hair, was sitting in a chair by the bed and was watching me.

His eyes looked into my eyes and he asked with his eyes if he was forgiven. I wasn't scared like I thought I should be. I smiled a little telling him it was ok then winced and I reached up to scratch my very dry and itchy throat.

I was tired some I closed my eyes and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

I opened my eyes and saw the blond, who was still sleeping I the chair. I looked around and didn't see the black haired man.

I was really thirsty it hurt.

Then I saw a door with light streaming out of it and I could see a sink.

I threw the heavy blankets off and slowly stated to stand. I was dizzy but I forced my self to stay standing and walk forward.

About halfway there I stumbled. I didn't realize it but I had been standing by a table and had yanked the cloth down when I fell taking the glass vase to the floor with it.

"Harry?" someone said to me above me.

I looked up to see the black haired man, "what are you doing?" he asked me as he walked over to me.

"I... thirsty… very thirsty…" I managed to crock out. He picked me up in one arm and carried me back over to the bed.

Speaking to the other man, who had woken up to the sound of the vase braking, " go and get a glass of water for him."

He flipped the blankets down with his other hand and sitting down he pulled me into his lap, and pulled the covers around my shivering body.

I hadn't realized I was cold until then.

The amber eyed man walked over with a glass filled with water.

He grabbed the water from him and held it to my lips. I opened and took some into my mouth, but as soon as it hit the back of my throat I started to cough.

He with drew it quickly

As I coughed I started to cry. All I wanted was something to drink was that so difficult.

The man holding me sighed and reached over to the side table draw puling out a sharp beautiful looking knife. I was going look at it but he had dragged it across his wrist.

My eyes narrowed on the blood flowing down his wrist.

He brought it to my lips. I grabbed it and started to drink. My tears slowly fading. After a few minutes I pulled my head back my throat feeling much better.

I leaned against him my head turning to the side and looking at the other man I slowly fell asleep.

The yellow eyed man shifter behind me and laid down. I whined for a second and heard them chuckle and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. why?

The next time I awoke I felt more energetic, I was also hungry and I had to go to the bathroom.

I looked around, but didn't see either of the men from earlier. I stood, not feeling dizzy as the last time I woke, just wobbly, and I walked towards the door that I had earlier believed to be a bathroom.

I walked in and realized I had been right that it was a bathroom. I didn't bother to turn the lights on and just locked the door. I could see perfectly as I walked over to the toilet.

When I was almost done someone knocked on the door, "Harry are in there?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said in a shaky voice. "I'll be out in a second."

"alright." Was the simple reply.

I finished up and washed my hands, and as I walked over to the door I realized they had the light on through the crack at the bottom, and even that little bit of light hurt my now sensitive eyes.

"Excuse me." I called through the door.

"yes Harry?" one of the men answered.

"Umm… could you please turn the lights off its hurting my eyes?" I yelled In a small voice.

"alright." He said din a sad voice. The lights clicked off and I opened the door. I walked out and shook my head slightly.

I was dizzy again.

I walked over to the bed and sat down, where I realized they were both staring at me.

"I was feeling dizzy, sorry." I said at their looks.

"Are you thirsty Harry? Hungry?" the one with yellow eyes asked me quietly.

"I'm a little hungry." I said after thinking a second.

He nodded "anything specific."

"Rare stake with veggies," I said quickly. Then blushed when I realized how fast that had come out. "Please."

The brown haired man chuckled then said, "You defiantly got that from me." he whispered trying to make sure I didn't here him, but I did anyway.

I looked at him and cocked my head to the side.

He copied me.

The black haired man laughed lightly.

I looked at him and did the same thing as I did to the other man.

He stopped and stared back. He shivered a second and said, "Alright. I'll go get your food. I'll be right back." And left the room by a door I hadn't seen before.

I looked back at the other one. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Eric." He said.

"What's his?"

"Edward."

Suddenly I reached up and scratched my throat. He bunched up his eyebrows at th movement.  
"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing. my throats just itchy." I replied.

He nodded, and then looked up when Edward walked back into the room. I smiled because he was caring a large plate of already cut up meat and veggies in his hands.

When he handed it to me I started to shove it into my mouth as fast as I could go with the fork in my hand. About my fourth fork of shoveled in food I started to chock, but managed to swallow and put more in my mouth.

"Hey there slow down a little bit buddy its not going to disappear alright." Edward told me while he shook his head slightly.

I was weary at that. It had happened before, my uncle took my food away just because he thought it was funny, and my aunt took it away just because her 'duddykins' didn't get enough even after his fourth plat of food.

Eric must have seen the look on my face because he said as nicely as possible, "we will never take your food away. I promise. We took you so you didn't have to go through that ever again and if anyone ever tries to take away something that belongs to you better tell one of us and well set them straight."

I smiled in thanks and wiped away the stray tear that ran down my face.

"Alright you probably want some answers." Edward asked after I finished with my food and he had made it disappear.

I nodded slowly.

"Alright I won't go into great detail but if Eric and I were able to meet specific requirements to be able to 'adopt' and so do the children/child. Well all three of meet those requirements. So we 'adopted' you. Some people call it changing people. Along with changing you now get some… inheritance… well not really inheritance, but more of its more of what you gain along with the changes. You see you now will get your own personal house elf. You will have your own room in the castle when you visit. You will…" he started, "what's wrong?" he asked as I scratched my throat again.

"My throats all scratchy." I winced out.

"Do you feel thirsty?" Edward asked.

I nodded and winded again.

He nodded and opened the drawer, like the last time I felt thirsty like this, and sat behind me.

"What are you doing?' I asked him as he set it against his skin, even though I new what he was doing.

"Feeding you. Apparently you're like other baby vamps. You need to feed every twenty-four hours." He pulled the knife against is skin, not even flinching. Though it looked painful.

I growled as I felt my teeth shift slightly, and I bit into his arm, clutching it tightly to my mouth.

Eric chuckled, "you should see your baby teeth. They are really cute." I didn't even give him a glance.

When I stopped Edward was breathing heavily.

I blushed and gave a small, "sorry."

He shook his head, "You actually take less then a baby usually dose. Trust me I've seen some master vampires run dry from their babies."

I smiled up at him and he chuckled. " you seriously should look at yourself. You look a lot different then you did before we changed you."

Eric put a good sized mirror in my hand, I looked in it but even with my good sight I couldn't see my reflection.

"I'll turn the light on as low as they'll go, you just tell me if they hurt your eyes to much alright." Eric said noticing my issue.

I nodded and he stood walked over to the light switch, and pushing down as far as they would go and flipped them on.

I blinked at the tears that came to my eyes. I shook my head to get rid of the red out of my eyes.

After I was comfortable enough I picked the mirror up from where I laid it and looked into it.

And gasped.

My eyes were now two different colors, the left my glowing green with swirls of amber within them, and the other was an identical color to Edwards with flecks of amber in them. My hair was now laying flat and down to my shoulder blades (how I missed that I will never know). My teeth, from what I could see, were longer, but not as long as Edwards yet. My cheekbone were looked higher and my lips fuller.

They were not the weirdest changes though. My ears were not on the side of my head any more. They were not perched little fuzzy triangles on the top of my head.

I put the mirror down and stood on the bed but wobbled causing Edward to put a hand on my hip to steady me.

I looked down at my self, shortly realizing I was only in a pair of boxers, and noticed that my hands and feet were now clawed. My body was now toned, my skin having a pale glow to it.

I looked behind me when I felt a strange weight and noticed my new tail (now how do really not notice that) it was long and black and it was waving back and forth from my pleasure at the moment.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Your scar is gone as well." Eric said coming back to us. I reached up for the tell tale bump, but didn't feel it.

Then I yawned. They laughed at me. "You'll get tired every time you feed for a while." Edward said to me.

I nodded then curled up in his lap and promptly fell asleep.


	3. the Princes

A/N

Jacamar to answer you question, I did not get it from there I didn't even have Lestate or any vampire in my head at the time. Please explain to me why you think that.

As for everyone else please review I really need some input for the story.

And just to let you all know this is a very long story. And its also slash with three men. (Harry and two others)(For you Sara, who knew before I even wrote it) Pease don't tell me I didn't give a warning.

Oh and if you read this you'll know that there is a preview of the next chapter at the bottom.

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ORANY OTHER CHARITER.**

When I woke again I realized they had left the light on, maybe so I could get use to the light.

I looked around and saw that they were not in the room with me, and then I heard the voices behind the door that Edward had used earlier.

I stood and walked over to the door and opened it a crack and looked into the hallway.

Edward was standing there with Eric and a girl I didn't know.

At the sound of the door opening they all looked at me. I looked at the girl, she was as tall as Edward, and had had long blond hair with, strangely, bright blue eyes.

When she looked at me her eyes went wide and she went to one knee and showed her neck to me in a show of submission.

She looked startled when Eric said, "Isabella, what are you doing?"

"I… don't know. I just felt the strange urge to bow to him." She said in a tinkling voice that matched her looks.

"Eric, you don't think…" Edward said to his mate.

"I don't know." Was the quite reply.

"Tell them will be there in an hour. Bella. We have to get him ready first." Edward said to the distressed girl.

She nodded and stood up, walking away with a dazed look on her face.

I admit I was curios but I didn't say anything to them except to ask, "Where are we going?"

"The prices of out kind would like to meet you." Eric said gruffly, walking back into the room.

"Princes? No kings?" I asked curiously.

"We don't have kings. There are princes. We will one day have a king, he will be of both kinds of creature. It is said in the legend that we will know from a couple of things, one everyone shall bow to him. Two he shall be able to read the minds of everyone, as well as communicate with all of us. Among other minor details" Edward explained to me. "Alright go hop into the shower. I'll put some clothes on the counter for you."

I nodded and went into the bathroom and turned the water on as high as it would go and stripped the boxer off and stepped in.

I was having a hard time washing my hair so I yelled, "hey, umm… Edward could you umm... help me I'm having a hard time washing my hair because of my ears could you come help me?"

"Of course I can Harry." Edward said as he walked into the bathroom with a pile of clothes. He set the clothes down and walked over to the shower.

I sat on the edge of the tub and handed him the shampoo. As he washed my hair he asked me, "how are with all of this Harry?"

"I'm fine actually, it's different here but I can get use to it." I leaned into his hands making him chuckle.

"Are you alright with your transformation though?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just need to get use to all the changes, especially the ears, tail, and eyes. But I'm getting there." I replied.

"Alright, fold your ears and rinse." he told me.

After a few tries my ears folded against my head and I stepped under.

"Would you like me to wash your tail to, it looks like it will be hard to wash by yourself?" he asked.

I looked at him wearily. But he only had a fatherly look in his eyes, nothing... Inappropriate. He looked no where but my face and tail, so I nodded in thanks.

"Wow you use a lot of shampoo." he said as half the bottle went onto my tail.

My ears flattened and my head went down. He saw this and his eyes went wide, "oh no, Harry… I didn't mean it like that. I just thought it was funny."

My ears perked up and I gave a small smile.

"Umm…I might have to help rinse it to, is that alright?" I nodded and he went to the other side and pulled my tail under the water.

"Thanks for helping me." I whispered.

"No problem." he said without even looking up. "Alright all done."

He looked at my drenched tail and hair. "How are you gonna dry off?" he whispered, mostly to himself. Making me giggle.

"Shut the door for a second." He stood back and closed the door, and I shook myself like a dog, making water fly everywhere covering everything.

I opened the door and smiled at him.

He started to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Your tail." Was the laughing reply.

I looked down to laugh myself. My tail was about twice the size it normally was (his tail looks like a wolf if that helps) it was so fluffy.

I grabbed a towel and dried the rest of me then I reached for my clothes. I tried to put my boxers and pants on but, "hey Edward can you put a hole in this for me?"

He grabbed them, and using an extended nail cut two holes in the back.

I put them on and said thank you. Then said "that's better." When my tail waved back and fourth, free of cloth.

He laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I put my robes on after he put a hole in those as well.

When we walked out of the bathroom Eric asked me, "Are you hungry?" I shook my head no, "then would you like me to brush your hair and tail?"

I smiled enthusiastically, and he laughed and went into the bathroom coming out with a brush.

"We only have twenty minutes, but that should be enough time." Eric said as he started in my hair.

Twenty minutes later we were walking out of the room.

I had one hand in each of theirs, making me feel like a child but I really didn't care at the moment. My ears kept flicking at all the new sounds like, the fire from the torches and the sound of feet, or the clank of metal on metal, as Eric explained was some warriors practicing.

I kept listening until we got to a set of very large doors, where Eric said, "I will go let them now it's us." And slipped into the room.

When the doors opened further for me and Edward I slide behind hi.

I was sad to admit it, but I was really shy.

When Edward walked in I was right behind him my face buried in his back.

When we stopped I could tell we were in front of a large group of people from the sound of shuffling feet.

I pressed myself closer to him and felt Eric's hand on my shoulder.

"Well, where is his." I heard a deep voice ask.

Edward twisted around and looked at me, "come on Harry, no need to be shy." He whispered.

I grabbed both their hands and, with my ears flat against my head and my tail curled in fear, I stepped in between them and looked up.

Suddenly there was a collective gasp and everyone was starting to bow.

The two men sitting on thrones stood and dropped the goblets they were holding

One that I could tell was a werewolf had long dirty blond hair that went to his waist and clawed hands, stared at me with his amber eyes for a second before dropping down in a low bow, though not on his knee it was still a sign of respect.

The other one had short brown hair down that was long enough to cover his eyes and the back of his neck, looked at me calmly with his changing eyes and bowed down as low as the werewolf.

Startled I went back behind Edward, "why are they doing that?" I asked in a whisper.

"I don't know Harry." they both replied.

"Tell them to get up, I don't like it very much. Please." I was starting to panic.

"Why are all of you kneeling like that? Get up all of you." Edward said.

But they didn't listen to him, so I peeked around Edward and said weakly, "get up all of you."

They all stood and tried to look at me behind the werewolf and vampire standing in front of me.

"Eric, I'm scared." I whispered as some people tried to reach for me. And I clung to Edward tighter.

Eric growled as Edward turned and picked me up, pulling my legs around his waist and arms around his neck buried my face in his neck.

When Eric had started to growl the ones who were reaching for me backed of but they all still tried to get a look at me.

"What the hell is going on!!" yelled the werewolf prince, I realized was the one who had spoken earlier.

"We don't know price Moler." Edward replied.

Even with being really uncomfortable I gave a small giggle at the prices name earning me glares from my new parents.

I stopped but had a big smile on my face causing them to roll their eyes and their mouths twitched.

"What if he's the king?" a familiar yet unexpected voice yelled.

I looked up, and straight into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

He quickly looked away with a nod and looked at the two princes.

The princes looked at me. Right at the moment my ears flicked up at the sound of whispers.

But I didn't here anything, because everything went silent the minute they caught sight of my ears. My tail wrapped around Edward in fright, and they followed my every move.

"Dad," I said looking at Edward, "why do they look at my ears and tail like that?"

Edward looked down at me. "Because that doesn't happen very often, and you're the second in the last week to change like that." he said "the other was the Malfoy child."

I looked at Mr. .Malfoy, "id like to take to Draco sometime if that's ok?" I asked quietly to where they were the only ones to here, noticing Draco standing behind the older man, trying to hide as much as I was.

They nodded slightly.

They walked forward towards the princes still trying to avoid some of the people in the crowd.

I got a closer look at the two Princes. The vampire Prince actually looked not that much older then I to my surprise, but you could see the years of knowledge in his forever changing eyes. He had pale skin, like his skin use to be brown before he was changed. His ears came to a sharp point, his robes covered the rest of him but you could tell his was very skinny.

The other Prince, was very bulky, he had a nice dark tan making him look like a beach boy. His clock was a lot bigger then the other but they shared the same dark purple color. And he wore no shoes.

My parents took a seat and I buried my face again I Edwards neck.

"Why do you do that little one?" a new voice asked. I liked it its was a very calm voice. It made me calm down a little.

I peeked out to look at the prince. I don't like being around a lot of people. They tend to stare at me, and I've never really like attention. I've never had much of it." I whispered knowing he could here me.

He smiled and nodded.

He looked at the crowed and said, "go about you conversations while we speak to him."

They continued to watch me until Moler yelled, "NOW!!"

They continued to watch but started to watch but they started their own conversations, mostly about me from the whispers I heard.

They started to with small talk before the calm vampire started with, "so tell me more about yourself Harry, how did the transformation go?" he asked.

Edward was the one who answered him, " well prince Starlight," signaling he was the one was going to be the one talking, "it went really well until the changes, he had a hard time with those but we got it under control in time."

"Well what about…" whatever Starlight was about to say was interrupted by a loud crash and a cry of pain.

All our heads whipped around to see on of the young girls who had been serving wine had fallen over as well as one of the bottles she had been carrying had broken open and she had a cut on her hand.

The second I saw it my teeth lengthened my mind focusing on the blood.

I leaped off of Edwards lap straight for the young girl.

When she saw me she screamed and started to shuffle backwards.

When I was about two feet from her I was tackled from behind, but I ignored the weight and struggled towards the bleeding girl growling the whole time.

Suddenly I smelled another person's blood, one that I already knew.

Then there was a wrist in my mouth and I started to drink, I grabbed it and sank my teeth in further then they and been, I felt sorry because I drank more then normal, but her blood smell had gotten to me and I wanted to drink more.

Slowly I started to fall asleep. My hands fell away but my mouth kept going.

The last things I noticed were one; Lucius was feeding Draco in the same matter as me; and two, everyone was watching us.

Then I let go and my teeth slide back in and I fell asleep.

So tell me what you guys think lots of reviews please. I need some input on how I'm doing. Please. I've got a few but, sorry, there not telling me on how my writing is, to much of this to much of that, to little, need more explanation, less more please I want to write a real story but I thought if I did this first I could get an insight on my writing skill please ill give you lots of cookies.

Also if you have a Harry potter fiction you have written or are writing send me a message, if I like the group ill read it.

Alright since you listen to me babble you guys get a preview of the next chapter that might not be up for a couple of days.

_I had been making dinner when uncle came back from work. He came stomping into the kitchen and looked at me._

"_Boy, get to your room, and let your aunt finish that." He backhanded me across the face when I didn't move fast enough, hitting me on a bruise he had given to me the previous evening."_

_I ran to my room… well my cupboard under the stairs. I huddled ther, knowing what was coming next._

_I pulled into myself, knowing what was coming. The door opened and broke my concentration…now it was going to hurt worse…_

Haha cliffy alright lots of reviews.


	4. the dream and thoughs

Ok so a few things that people have asked me In their reviews: yes he is a mix between a vampire and a werewolf, he just hasn't had his first change yet, hot the ears and tail. Malfoy sr. is a vampire, whose wife is a werewolf, Draco is a mix. As how Harry was betrayed and how he found out will be in a later chapter, it will also explain why he was in knock turn alley. And for tom, you have to wait and see.

And yeas technically he has been adopted, just in a different way then you would think of.

And no this was inspired by Lestat; I hadn't even had him in my mind when I was writing this.

Ok thanks, if anyone has anymore questions, please don't hesitate to ask, I don't have anyone to read this for me either so if any one is willing please send me an E-mail. Pretty please.

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYOTHER CHEARITERS. Or the song Alyssa lies.**

________________________________________________________________________

**WARNING**: Ok so I'm gonna warn you now, this part in italics is a little gruesome so if you get sick or anything from stuff like this skip the italics.

And ' ' are thoughts between Harry and Draco.

_I had been making dinner when uncle came back from work._

_He came stomping into the kitchen an yelled, "boy, get up to your room, let your Aunt finish that!!" and when I didn't move fast enough he backhanded me across my face._

_My little girl met a new friend,  
just the other day,  
on the playground at school  
between the tires and the swings_

_ The one he had bruised not that long ago, just last night in fact, and I cried out in a small voice._

_ I ran up to my room… well not room, but my cupboard under the stairs.  
I huddled there, knowing what was coming; knowing I can't take out my new old toys of Dudley had thrown into his old toy bedroom._

_Knowing more of the pain was coming._

_I slowly pulled into myself knowing that it was going to be bad this time, he was so angry, he usually waited until after dinner._

_The door slammed open startling me out of my concentration. I wince, now it was going to hurt worse._

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes,  
and she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies"_

Well I just brushed it off at first,  
'cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
or the things she had seen.  
I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me"

and she said...

_Uncle pulled me out by my hair and I stumbled out, even thought it did hurt bad I did not cry out, it didn't hurt as bad as what I had, or what was to come._

_He pulled me up the stairs, and I only fell twice this time, not satisfying his need to injure me, so when we got to the top of the stairs he kicked me a few times._

_And when that was done with he yanked my into the Toy bedroom, threw me against the wall and started to beet the crap out of me._

_I whimpered and curled into a tight ball trying my best to protect my already bruised head._

_ Suddenly he pulled IT out._

_ He let the coil fall and he stepped back, "stand up boy."_

_ I curled up more refusing to, even thought I knew it would just get me a worse punishment._

_He grabbed me and yanked me to my feet, took my thin and to large shirt off and grabbed the manacles he had drilled into the wall, and put them on my wrists holing me close to the wall._

_I yanked against them yelling, "please uncle not again. Please uncle, I still haven't healed from the last time. Please uncle, please.." I continued to beg him._

_ I gave a cry when it hit my back._

_  
__"Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
as she tries to cover every bruise"  
_

_I gave a cry when it hit my back, but I continued to beg him to stop what he was doing._

_  
__My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep.  
As I stepped out the room, I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet  
"God bless my mom and my Dad  
and my new friend, Alyssa  
*oh*I know she needs you bad_

_But soon I couldn't say anything, couldn't struggle anymore._

_Because Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
as she tries to cover every bruise_

_. The bands were digging into my wrist now, because I had no strength to hold myself up anymore._

_  
__I had the worst night of sleep in years  
as I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew just what it was I had to do *I knew exactly what I had to do*  
but when we got to school on Monday I heard the news_

_Finally he stopped._

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
the lump in my throat grew bigger  
with every question that she asked.  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
and I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

_As he unshackled my wrist I slide down the wall and crumpled into a heap._

_'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom  
she doesn't lie anymore at school  
Alyssa lies with Jesus  
because there's nothin' anyone would do_

_I whimpered when my back hit the floor and rolled onto my empty stomach._

_  
Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me why  
Alyssa lies  
*Oh Daddy, oh* Daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies_

_He left, closing the door…_

_Darkness…_

_****_

I woke up and I know I was screaming but I couldn't stop.

Someone put their arms around me; I grabbed their hands and held them my screaming stopping.

But I started to ramble, "not again, not again. Please not again. I can't go through that again. No more no more no more, please." I said quietly and quickly.

"Shh… Harry, calm down, breath." Came a very familiar voice. "Come on in, out, in, out..." He continued to tell me.

I leaned against him and breathed the way he told me. After I was calmed down a little I said, "thank you, Draco." Though still breathing heavily.

"It's fine Harry. Wow you've been awake five minutes and were already on a first name basis. That was quicker then I had thought it would be." He said with a chuckle.

I gave a small chuckle, and then a frown came to my face. "Its been a long time since I've had had one of those dreams. I wonder why I got one now." I mumbled.

And of coarse Draco heard what I said, "what was it about?"

I shook my head at him, "it was nothing you need to worry about."

He turned me around gently and grabbed my hands," Harry you need to tell someone. It wont do you any good keeping it locked In like that."

I shook my head no still.

He leaned forward and put his forehead to mine and started saying, "look…" but was cut off when suddenly images started flooding into my head.

He was worried about me, and had different scenarios running through his head on how to go about the situation.

And I guessed he was seeing what my uncle had done to me when I was eight.

I yanked back and said, "What was that?" I said remembering al the thoughts he had been thinking.

"I don't know but... did that… really happen to you?" Draco said looking at me with concern I his usually masked face.

I turned away and didn't say anything, then I felt a hand on my shirt.

I jumped and turned to looked at him as he push it up to my shoulder blades. I tensed as his other hand went to my cut up back, and I wondered why my most previous beating marks hadn't healed yet.

When he touched them, I grabbed his had and bared my teeth at him, "Don't. I don't like people touching my back."

He nodded and pulled his handed back letting my shirt fall down, "can we try that again?"

My head went to the side in question.

"The mind thing." He said simply.

I grinned, the previous situation forgotten. I wanted to try it again to. So I nodded I reply.

We faced each other and grabbed hands.

We leaned in and touched heads.

'Is it working?' I thought.

'Yes. This is so cool!' was the response.

I laughed in both our mind and out loud.

We laid down and talked like that until we fell asleep.

Abruptly I sat up, there was someone in the room, and came face to face with Edward.

And yawned. He laughed and I blushed, "go to sleep Harry." He said as he watched I laid down putting my head by Draco's again. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Yes no maybe so. Review, must have at least fifty yes fifty that's how many I got last time so I know its possible.


End file.
